


Extra Credit Drabble (AU)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor - student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe drabble where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating the hottest professor. They’ve been together a while.For the prompt: Character A: “Yes?”; Character B: “No.” Character A: “Okay, thanks!”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Extra Credit Drabble (AU)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex ran her hands through Hunt’s hair, her lips brushing against his neck. “There must be something I can do to improve my grade, yes?”

“No,” Hunt stated exasperatedly.

“Okay, thanks,” Alex responded. She pressed a long, lingering kiss on his cheek. Slowly, she stepped away from him.

Before she could move out of his reach Hunt’s hand grasped hers pulling her back to him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Alex turned into him, trying to suppress her growing smile.

“I did not dismiss you, Miss Spencer,” Hunt disciplined.

“My apologies, Professor,” Alex professed coyly.

“Pleasure is its own reward,” Hunt stated, his hands tracing her figure with determination. “Is that not enough?”

“I was just going to check that the door was locked,” Alex smirked.


End file.
